


rite of passage

by TheOriginalCowboyCat



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Bloodhound's Origins, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalCowboyCat/pseuds/TheOriginalCowboyCat
Summary: In order to earn your Hunters name... you must abide by The Old Ways
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	rite of passage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my old RP blog back in September and... now I'm worried I might have been onto something.  
> https://allfathersent.tumblr.com/post/188007473667/flashback-gainedsight

_They were shaking, struggling to keep hold of the knife gripped tightly in their small hands. They knew what they had to do and why, but the child couldn’t bring themselves to go through with the task presented before them._

_“I am running out of patience, child,” The Elder said, annoyance growing in his already intimidating voice, “You know what must be done, so do it,”.  
_

_The child blinked with tear-filled eyes, continuing to stare at one of the many IMC soldiers that invaded their planet. “I-… I cannot **kill** him,” they begged, “I am no murderer,”._

_“You must… the Allfather wills it and you must obey ”._

_“And if I refuse?”._

_“Then you shall be disappointing the Gods with your failure. Is that what you want? To be shunned by your people for failing to complete a simple task?”._

_That was the last thing the child wanted, but killing in cold blood went against everything they were ever taught, surly the Allfather would understand their desire to keep true to their morals. But the thought of disappointing the Gods themselves wasn’t nearly as terrifying as the task at hand._

_“No…” they muttered softly, dragging a sleeve across their damp face, “But he is unarmed, and poses no threat to us. I would not be right,”.  
_

_“Would you rather me wake him and allow him to use his gun on you?”, The Elder snapped, “Andstostki like that deserves no mercy, kill him now,”.  
_

_“… I-”.  
_

_“ **Now** , child… before I force the Gods to chose a new vessel to do their bidding…”.  
_

_The child stiffened up, seeing as the Elder’s hand began to reach for his own knife, knowing full and well that he would not hesitate to use it. No matter what they chose to do, they knew there would be blood shed tonight._

_“I… will do as you ask,” They muttered after a tense moment, tears filling their eyes again as the noiselessly stepped out of the bushes and began stalking towards the sleeping man, “I will make the Gods proud,”.  
_

_They didn’t want to do this, despite the faux moment of bravery… but they did not want to die either. If the Gods were sympathetic enough, they would be forgiven for the heinous act they were about to commit… they just hoped they could forgive themselves._

_They struggled to keep their composure as they inched closer to the man. They knew how to kill, having been taught to hunt at a young age… but this was no young stag or injured rabbit, this was another human… just like themselves._

_Helpless…_

_The man didn’t stir until they were upon him, but still, he did not realize what was going un until the child placed a small gloved hand over his mouth for a moment, the blunt edge of their knife pressed against his throat._

_“D- do not make a sound,” the warned weakly, grabbing kicking away his gun before the man had a chance to use it, “It will be over soon,”.  
_

_The soldier looked at them with wide eyes, confusion and fear filling his eyes. It was the first time the child had gotten a good look at their target, he was young… perhaps a couple of years older than themselves. They absently wondered if; given different circumstances; they could have been friends in another life._

_“…p-please,” the young man begged softly, “I- I don’t want to die, I don’t even want to be here. I won’t tell anyone I saw you, just please… don’t kill me,”.  
_

_Their hand shook slightly, hesitance slowly overwhelming them, but the child held on to the knife. “Nor do I,” they replied, “Your death is not up to me, the Allfather has already decided your fate. I am merely here to collect,”._

_The young man whimpered and shut his eyes as a few stray tears fell, “Please… I have a family,”._

_Their heart clenched tightly in their chest as they moved the knife away from the young man’s throat and down to his side, choking back tears of their own, “I’m sorry,”._

_“No… no, please, I’m begging you. I don’t want to die!”._

_Their knife found its place between the man’s ribs, the tip of the blade barely puncturing the skin. It would be a quick, painless kill… a move they’ve done countless times, but never on something that was quite literally begging for its life._

_“I’m sorry…”.  
_

_Without another word, the child slid their knife into the young man’s side, watching as the light very slowly began to fade from his eyes as the knife pierced his heart. He struggled, yelping softly as crazed tears rolled down his cheeks._

_The sound he made would haunt them for years, choking and gurgling on his own blood as it pooled in his mouth and lungs._

_His eyes were once again wide in confusion and fear, garbled and nearly incomprehensible words breaking through his lips. “ …. why?” was all he asked, flecks of warm red blood splattered across their face, staining the virgin snow below them._

_They watched in horror as the man slowly bled to death… never even putting up a fight, to begin with. It took all the power they had not to vomit, the strong pungent scent of blood making them feel sick,_ _the literal and metaphorical blood on their hands quickly overwhelming them._

_“…Allfather, what have I done? What have I done?”.  
_

_“You have done well, young one,” the Elder said suddenly, appearing close behind them, “You have proven yourself worthy to the Gods, and have earned your Hunter’s name,”.  
_

They didn’t care anymore… they’d killed an innocent man, and for what?

“From this day forth, until Allfather calls you home, you shall be known as, _**BLOODHOUND** ”._


End file.
